


Manning Up

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spn_bigpretzel Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a <a href="http://Hello%20and%20welcome%20to%20our%20community.">small challenge </a>going on at  spn_bigpretzel inspired 5 little drabbles:<br/><b>Table # 6 HEADACHES</b> ~ Prompt: Sales<br/>Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/33625.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manning Up

I had forgotten why I do not do sales. Two little boys running all over a store, rolling on clothes discarded on the floor, playing peek-a-boo behind curtains and suddenly you’d think ‘Nam was a walk in the park…

 

My two little mischievous boys paired with all these other lil hellions in a Walmart or a K-mart on a sale day and you could actually see grown up men cry, sales clerks ready to quit, and mothers becoming Commanders in Chief, marshaling their troops like it’s not work.

 

So, I man up, call their names and pray for my miracle.


End file.
